no puedes huir de tu destino
by Creepypastaslender
Summary: no puedes huir de tu destino por mas que corras y te escondas siempre te atrapara, como lo se, pues yo quise huir de el, pero sin darme cuenta me atrapo, escribo esto para no ser olvidado en este reino, entren y lean
1. un inició

**Hola amigos y amigas, hoy les traigo mi primera historia de MLP espero que les guste y si tienen alguna duda pueden enviarme un PM y yo con gusto les responderé y déjenme sugerencias para mejorar**

(Narración en primera persona)

Hoy parecía ser un día cualquiera pero me equivoque, hoy fue un día poco peculiar; yo estaba en mi casa, desayunando con mi mamá y abuelitos todo normal, cuando todo en mi cambio fue después de la secundaria, yo iba de regresando con mis amigos de un largo y aburrido día de estudios, todo iba normal hasta que llego a mi casa y veo que algo brillaba dentro de mi cuarto, lo primero que pensé fue que mi mamá estaba buscando algo en mi cuarto, pero no, era una luz ¿morada? Si morada, me segué porque vi directamente el centro de la luz, busque el apagador de mi cuarto en cuanto lo encontré prendí la luz y ya pude ver la luz que estaba en mitad de mi cuarto y sale una especie de espíritu y empieza a hablar conmigo

-tu-me dijo

-¿y-yo?-pregunte nerviosamente

-te llamas juan, ¿no es así?-me pregunto

-sí, ¿Qué necesita?-pregunte aun nervioso

-te eh estado observando, y vengo a proponerte algo-me dijo

-¿qué?-le pregunte

-una aventura, nuevos amigos y una vida sencilla-me respondió

-gracias, pero no, me gusta la vida que tengo con mi familia-le dije

-¿estás seguro? No hay vuelta atrás-me dijo

-en realidad no ¿me darías tiempo de pensarlo mejor?-le pregunte

-sí, tienes a hasta la medianoche de mañana-me respondió

-gracias, lo pensare-le agradecí

-piensa sabiamente juan-me dijo

-okey-le dije

Y sin más ni menos se fue dejándome con duda que me había fumado (figurativamente)

-valla creo que debo dejar los juegos y videos-me dije a mi mismo y me recosté en mi cama, varias horas después Salí de mi casa a ver mis amigos quienes me saludaron como siempre

-hola we ¿Qué cuentas?

-"será mejor no contarles que me paso después de la secundaria"-pensé

-nada we, y ¿ustedes?

Todos dudaron que decir pero me contestaron

-me corto mi novia-dijo Marcus

-me castigaron MI X-box, adiós sábado de Resident Evil-dijo Peter

-me cacharon viendo porno-dijo Joel

-hay no mamen cabrones, para empezar Marcus no ha tenido novia, tu Peter no tienes X-box siempre vamos al ciber para jugar RE5, y tu Joel… a ti si te creo-les dije

En eso llega una de nuestras amigas

-hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen?-saludo Paulina

-cache a estos cabrones mintiéndome-le respondí a Paulina

-les dije que buscaran una buena mentira-les dijo Joel a Marcus y Peter en un susurro

-miren a los pendejos-escuche a lo lejos

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunto Marcus enojado

-al poste-dijo refiriéndose a mí

-sabes el "poste" tiene nombre propio-dijo Joel a la banda de brabucones

-aquí estoy-les dije dándole la cara

-vamos a ver poste, ¿Qué trajiste para mí?-dijo uno de ellos

-oh vamos, cuando aprenderán a perder-les dije

-sabes, tu puedes ganarle a uno, pero no a todos-me dijo Érick quien es a quien más odiaba

-no sean putos, de uno en uno-dijo Paulina (si ella dice groserías)

-además él no está solo-dijo Peter poniéndose de lado mío

-si-dijeron Marcus, Joel y Paulina al unísono también poniéndose de lado mío

-gracias amigos-les dije

-callen, ustedes contra la marimacha y el maricon, ustedes contra el visco, tu y yo al poste-dijo Erick

Después de la pelea entre sangre y tierra yo y mis amigos nos fuimos antes de que llegaran los hermanos mayores de algunos de los que empezaron la pelea

-jajaja, que pendejos jajaja-rio Marcus

-sí, no puedo creer que creían poder con nosotros-dijo Peter

-no lo sé chicos me siento mal por ellos-dijo paulina

-ellos se lo buscaron ¿sí o no JD? (se menciona yeidi) (eso creo) ¿JD?-pregunto Joel

-aquí, en el árbol-les dije

-¿Qué haces ahí JD?-me pregunto Marcus

-pues descansar, no crean que no me canse-les dije en forma de juego, ya que estaba más activo que nunca

-bájate cabrón-me grito Peter

-bueno, y ahora ¿qué hacemos?-les pregunte

-que tal vamos al ciber yo invito-dijo Peter

-de hecho, quería hablar a solas con JD-dijo Paulina y note un poco de nervios en su voz

-sí, lo bueno que no está Carlos, ese we sí que es metiche-le dije a Paulina y todos empezaron a reír

-¡YO NO SOY METICHE JD!-se escuchó la voz de Carlos en toda la colonia

-noooo ni te metiste en la conversación-dijo Peter

Todos los demás se fueron dejando solos a mí y a Paulina

-¿de qué querías hablar?-le pregunte

-¿si recuerdas a Chris?-me respondió con otra pregunta

-sí, ¿qué? ¿te gusta?-le pregunte mientras reía pícaramente

-eehhhh… yo…si, si me gusta-dijo sonrojándose

-¿Quién la mire? Tan pequeña y ya busca novio-le dije burlonamente

-soy menor que tu solo por 27 días-me dijo enojada

-27 días son 27 días-le dije

En eso temblo el piso y vi como salía humo al norte

-mierda, creo que algo exploto, ve por ayuda-le dije a paulina

-¿tú que aras?-me pregunto

-hacer lo que pueda-le dije poniéndome en marcha al norte

Cuando llegue vi como toda una casa estaba envuelta en llamas, vi como la puerta se movía y sonaba, agarre un palo y grite

-háganse para atrás-ordene, cuando no escuche nada empecé a golpear la puerta

-¡ALTO! ¡SE ESTA DERRUMBANDO LA CASA CON CADA GOLPE!-gritaron desde dentro

-"¿ahora qué hago?"-pensé veo mi alrededor y veo un cobertizo

-quizá haya un hacha-pensé y me dirigí al cobertizo, al abrirlo busco el hacha, la encuentro regreso inmediatamente a la casa

-ALEJENSE DE LA PUERTA-grite luego empecé a destruir la puerta, cuando callo la puerta todos salieron tosiendo

-¿están todos?-pregunte

-haber-miro a su familiares-¡¿Dónde está lucí?!-

Escuchamos un grito, casi por instinto entre a la casa con la hacha y busque a la niña o mujer (lo que fuera)

-¿Dónde está?-pregunte, luego se escucha otro grito mientras caía un pedazo de casa-¡¿DONDE?!

Luego veo un cuarto con el hacha destruí la puerta y veo a la niña

-ven, te sacare de aquí-la cargue-"tengo que salir de aquí, no ha llegado mi momento"-pensé

Vi una ventana, me acerque y asome pude ver las luces color rojas y blancas supe de inmediato que eran los bomberos, trate de bajar las escaleras pero un pedazo de techo cayó, mi únicas opciones eran: saltar de la ventana y arriesgarme a morir o esperar a los bomberos pero arriesgo que la niña se intoxique, pero los bomberos ya habían llegado y hablando luego vi como ponían la red para atraparme, estaba claro lo que iba a hacer

Me lance poniendo a la niña arriba de mi pansa y caí de espalda rompiendo la ventana, luego todo se volvió negro para mí

Después de un rato vi al mismo espíritu, me empezó a hablar

-¿ya lo pensaste?-me pregunto

-¿qué paso? ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?-le pregunte, mientras me sobaba la cabeza

-por idiota te lanzaste de un segundo piso con una niña en tu estómago y te pegaste en la cabeza en el tubo de metal de la red de los bomberos, y ahora estas entre la vida y muerte-me dijo

-y ¿qué hago aquí?-le pregunte

-paso el tiempo, y ahora que lo pienso te propondré otra cosa-me dijo

-¿Qué?-le pregunte

-mira tú necesitas ayuda y yo te necesito, are que estés en coma en lo que haces lo que te pida y cuando termines te regresare a tu vida en la tierra-me propuso

-¿y si me niego?-le pregunte

-pues una de dos, arriesgarte a que tus operaciones quirúrgicas salgan mal y mueras, o lo contrario a que salgan bien, pero como están tan atrasados en medicinas y curación es más probable la primera ¿entonces, lo tomas? -me dijo

-sí, no tengo mucho que perder-le dije-"por fin una nueva aventura"-pensé

-bueno para no perder más tiempo te enviare a donde que tienes que ir-me dijo

-okey-

Después de eso todo se volvió (otra vez) negro para mí, desperté y vi que estaba acostado en un tipo bosque, vi un cofre grande me acerque y lo abrí, adentro estaban herramientas y armas (un cuchillo de combate, arco, ballesta y flechas), también una nota que decía: "lo primero que tienes que hacer es ganarte la confianza de las princesas Celestia y Luna, también de las guardianas de los elementos de la armonía, te harán falta herramientas aquí te dejo algunas, te aconsejo que no le muestres a nadie las armas ya que te pueden considerar peligroso"

**Bueno que les parece mi fic, hasta aquí le dejo, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, o mándenme PM si no entendieron algo**


	2. una nueva amiga

**Hola amigos y amigas aquí les dejo el segundo episodio de mi fic, espero que les guste y dejen su comentario, bueno en el capítulo anterior se me paso la apariencia de JD que va a ser la siguiente: Es un adolecente pasado de estatura, pelo castaño, ojos cafés (no sé cómo describir).**

Yo al leer la nota me quede con cara de WTF? Pues no sabía que eran los elementos de la armonía.

-creo que si sigo leyendo la carta me dirá que son los elementos-dije.

Seguí leyendo la nota.

"utiliza tus herramientas sabiamente, ya que son únicas, los de aquí no son como tú crees, cuídate de las criaturas de este bosque, para eso te deje las armas, suerte".

-y ahora ¿cómo llevo todo esto?-Vi que en el cofre tenía algo pintado de rojo. Era una flecha apuntando a una mina. Entre y saque un carrito rojo con agarradera.

-que buena suerte-dije para poner el cofre sobre el carrito y empecé a arrastrarla. Camine y entre al bosque, después de un rato llegue a sentir que alguien o algo me observaba así que para no arriesgarme abrí el baúl y saque el cuchillo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunte.

No tuve una respuesta, sigo mi camino. De repente sale un lobo pero no era normal ya que este estaba hecho de madera, como era de predecirse el lobo no estaba solo.

-¡¿pero qué mierda?!-pregunte por lo mientras que apuntaba el cuchillo a los lobos.

Uno se lanza hacia mí, me taclea haciendo que se me callera el cuchillo y trato de morderme la cara, pero yo le doy un golpe en el hocico quitándomelo de encima, los demás lobos venían hacia mí con intenciones no muy buenas (obviamente).

Empecé a asustarme pues eran 5 lobos contra mí solo, tome un poco de tierra del suelo y se los lance a los ojos, Salí corriendo de ahí, y me detengo respirando agitadamente recargándome en un árbol.

-¿Qué diablos eran esas cosas?-pregunte, mientras recuperaba el aliento, y me sorprendí al recibir una respuesta.

-lobos de madera-me dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunte.

-aquí-me dijo, voltee la cabeza para ver a una cebra con grandes aretes, collares que cubrían una parte del cuello y pulseras que también tapaban parte de su pata, todo de oro.

-aaaaaahhhhhh-grite a todo pulmón.

-calla, si no quiere que nos encuentren-me dijo (no tengo mucho tiempo como para hacer rimas).

-¿cómo no voy a gritar? si estoy hablando con una cebra-le dije.

-y yo con un mono de poco pelo-me dijo.

-touché- le dije (para quien no sepa que dijo es: tuché).

-sígueme-me dijo.

Yo obedecí, pero volví al suelo ya que nos alcanzó un lobo el cual me tacleo, trate de soltarme de sus garras, pero era más grande que el anterior que me enfrente antes de encontrarme con la cebra, me faltaba poco por quitármelo de encima, pero el lobo me enterró sus dientes profundamente en el brazo, y cada intento fallido de zafarme de su mordida aumentaba el dolor. Cuando por fin me libre de su mordida vi que me había arrancado una parte de piel

-aaaahh-me queje del dolor.

Luego vi como la cebra le lanzaba un frasco con líquido rosa, y cuando el frasco se rompió contra el suelo salió mucho humo, me pare inmediatamente.

-corre-escuche la voz de la cebra y fui donde había escuchado la voz pero al salir del humo veo a todas partes pero no encontraba a la cebra.

-¿Dónde estás?-grite, para recibir un grito como respuesta.

-aaaaaaaaahhh- Instantáneamente la busque, y veo que estaba lastimada, un lobo de madera se le estaba acercando, tacle a el lobo para que no le hiciera nada, cuando lo tenía en el suelo lo empecé a golpear en el hocico repetidas veces, pero pare al escuchar un quejido de dolor de la cebra.

-¿Qué te hiso?-le pregunte preocupado.

-me mordió una pata-me dijo y de inmediatamente vi la herida.

-ven te voy a ayudar- le dije mientras la empezaba a cargar. Ignore el dolor de mi brazo para ayudarla, luego le pregunte-¿Dónde vives?-y pensé-"si es que tienes una casa".

-por allá-me dijo apuntando con uno de sus cascos al horizonte.

-vamos-le dije poniéndome en marcha, en todo el camino ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que ella me pregunto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Juan, pero me dicen JD-le respondí-¿y tú?

-Zecora-me dijo.

-un gusto en conocerte-le dije.

-igualmente-me dijo.

-¿es esa casa?-le dije viendo la cabaña.

-sí, ahí tengo medicina para nuestras heridas-me dijo.

-de acuerdo, entremos rápido antes de que nos alcancen esas cosas- le dije.

Intente entrar a la cabaña pero como era muy largo me di un golpe en la frente, me agache y entre a la cabaña.

-en el frasco verde de esa repisa esta la medicina-me dijo apuntando la repisa.

-okey-la deje en el suelo y fui por el frasco, cuando lo tuve en mis manos veo que no había mucha medicina.

-ten, tu cúrate-le dije, mientras le entregaba el medicamento.

-pero tu herida es fea, tu cúrate-me dijo.

-no, te agradezco tu ayuda pero yo tengo que volver por mis cosas-le dije

-no puedes volver entrar ahí, no así -me dijo Zecora.

-yo puedo, gracias-le dije, cuando salí de la cabaña, sentí algo punzante en mi pecho y caí al suelo

(Narración en tercera persona).

Zecora ayudo a JD ya que tenía un dardo enterrado en su pecho lo retiro y lo examino mientras esperaba que JD se despertara.

Después de un largo tiempo despierta, muy alterado, al parecer tuvo una pesadilla.

-¿Qué pasó Zecora?-le pregunto JD.

-te desmayaste por un veneno que tenía este dardo-le dijo Zecora.

-¿cuánto llevo inconsciente?

-unas 4 horas, deberías descansar un poco más.

-como tú digas.

-¿de dónde eres? Nunca eh visto una especie como la tuya ¿Qué eres?

-no soy de por aquí y soy un humano, ¿qué? ¿No hay humanos por aquí?-pregunto nerviosamente JD.

-no, hasta donde yo sé-le respondió.

-en que bronca me metí-susurro JD, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su mano.

-¿disculpa?

-no, nada…

-duerme para que descanses.

-okey.

JD cerró los ojos y después de un rato se quedó dormido, Zecora por otro lado salió de su casa con dirección en donde JD dejo el carro rojo con el baúl, cuando tenía enfrente de ella el carrito con uno de sus cascos empezó a tirar de este para luego ponerse en camino para llegar a su casa lo antes posible, cuando entro a su casa de golpe se le vino un recuerdo a la cabeza.

Flash back.

Zecora estaba buscando unas plantas para una poción, y vio a JD leyendo la nota.

-¿Qué será esa criatura?-se preguntó para sí misma, siguió observando a JD viendo que entro a la mina, decide seguirlo para ver si es peligroso o no, pero apenas iba a salir de su escondite sale JD jalando el carrito rojo.

-"tengo que mantenerme oculta para saber si es peligroso"-pensó Zecora, lo siguió a cierta distancia, y luego vio como saco el cuchillo del baúl-"creo que percibe mi presencia"-pensó.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-escucho Zecora de aquella criatura, ella se quedó quieta, cuando JD seguía con su camino, dio un suspiro de alivio, pero vio como una manada de lobos de madera lo acorralan-"tengo que ayudarlo"- pensó Zecora.

Cuando vio que ya tenían en el suelo al humano ella busco un buen Angulo para lanzar una poción pero para su sorpresa, JD ya se había zafado del lobo y que se detuvo cerca de ella.

Fin del flash back.

-¿Qué tendrá este humano?-se preguntó para abrir el cofre, vio que tenía cosas raras para ella.

-¿Qué serán estas cosas?-se preguntó Zecora al ver las herramientas y armas.

Luego escucho unos quejidos de parte de JD, se acercó a él y empezó a sacudirlo para que se despertara

-Juan, despierta… ¿Qué tienes?-decía Zecora mientras sacudía al humano

JD despertó de golpe, vio a Zecora quien tenía una cara de preocupación.

-Zecora, perdón si te preocupe, es que recuerdo…nada importante-le dijo JD.

-¿no confías en mí, verdad?-pregunto Zecora.

-si pero en realidad no importa, es una idiotez de adolecente-dijo JD.

-bueno, quieres comer algo-le ofreció Zecora.

-no, no quisiera ser una molestia-dijo JD.

-no es ninguna molestia-dijo Zecora.

-okey, si quiero comer-le dijo JD.

Zecora fue por algo de comer mientras JD recordaba su sueño.

Flash back.

-los cambios son buenos-escucho JD, esta voz era rara, como si la distorsionaran.

-esta noche iremos de caza-dijo otra voz un poco más ronca que la primera.

-otra pieza para mi colección-dijo la primera voz.

-uno por uno-dijo la segunda voz.

-nunca vuelvas con las manos vacías-dijo la primera.

-si sigues vivo es porque lo permito, porque quiero-dijo la segunda.

De golpe le vinieron muchas imágenes per turbantes de animales descuartizados, un pueblo en llamas y por una última es de su "muerte", pero que carajos pasaba, pasaba por la mente de JD luego despertó y vio a Zecora con cara de preocupación.

**¿Qué significaran las voces e imágenes que pasaron por la cabeza de JD? ¿Quién le disparo el dardo? ¿Dejare de preguntar cosas como un imbécil? Todo en los próximos capítulos**

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, sus comentarios son bienvenidos XD, ¿fav y follow?, nos vemos el siguiente capitulo**

**PD: no los hago tan grandes por el tiempo apretado que tengo, los próximos ya serán más largos**


	3. el pasar del tiempo

**Hola amigos y amigas aquí les dejo el tercer episodio de mi fic, espero que les guste y dejen su comentario, bueno otra vez será corto el capítulo ya que tengo demasiados problemas pero no significa que los haga esperar por otro capítulo más.**

-Zecora, perdón si te preocupe, es que recuerdo…nada importante-le dijo JD.

Fin del Flashback.

JD sacudió su cabeza y llega Zecora con un plato en sus cascos.

(Narración en primera persona: JD).

-aquí tienes, oh antes de que se me olvide traje tus cosas-me dijo Zecora entregándome un plato con frutas.

-gracias-le dije-mmm… no tienes sal y limón, bueno si no es molestia-le dije.

-claro que no, ahorita te los traigo-me dijo Zecora para luego irse por el limón y la sal.

-" creo que me estoy aprovechando de la hospitalidad de Zecora, pero donde me quedare a dormir, aquí me verán como un monstruo"-pensé.

-aquí están-me dijo Zecora mientras me daba el limón y la sal.

-gracias, ¿sabes dónde me puedo quedar a dormir?-le pregunte.

-mmmhh, no pero te puedes quedar conmigo hasta que consigas un lugar-me dijo Zecora.

-lo que pasa es que no quisiera aprovecharme de tu hospitalidad, además es un espacio muy pequeño para los dos-le dije.

-quizás podríamos hacer una casa improvisada, creo que por aquí cerca hay una cueva vacía-me sugirió.

-sí, no planeo hacer viajes largos, solo hacer unos muebles y una puerta-le dije.

-mañana empezamos-me dijo.

-de acuerdo-le dije-espera ¿empezamos?-.

-si-me respondió.

-no, yo la hare-le dije.

-y yo te ayudare-me dijo.

-no, no quisiera que te pasara algo a mi amiga-le dije.

-¿me consideras como amiga?-me pregunto.

-sí, después de todo me salvaste la vida, no me atacaste cuando no me conocías y me curaste y eso solo paso hoy-le dije.

-y yo te agradezco que me hayas quitado a ese lobo de madera que me quería devorar-me agradeció.

-y yo aún más-también le agradecí.

-jejeje, ¿te gustaron las frutas?-.

-sip, te digo algo, no eh comido frutas tan mas deliciosas como estas-.

-qué bueno que te gustaron-.

-ya se está haciendo tarde deberías irte a dormir-.

-¿no dormirás tú?-.

-nope, ya dormí mucho-.

-bueno, si necesitas algo solo dime-.

-okey-.

Ella se fue a dormir, cuando vi que se quedó totalmente dormida, abrí el cofre saque el hacha y una mini-brújula que estaban incluidos en el cofre, salí con el hacha y me aleje lo más posible de la casa de Zecora y empecé a talar árboles.

Pase mucho tiempo talando y no note que pase toda la noche talando árboles, cuando sentí que no podía más regrese a la casa de Zecora, debes en cuando trepaba árboles para agarrar naranjas ya que era lo único que veía cerca, los guarde en una bolsa negra que tenía en uno de mis bolsillos…pero ¿cómo llego ahí?.

Flash back.

-Juan, puedes traerme una bolsa para la basura-dijo la mamá de JD.

-sí, ahorita regreso-dijo JD.

-no tardes-.

JD salió de su casa y se encontró con sus amigos.

-hola we ¿Qué cuentas?-.

-nada we, y ¿ustedes?-.

Fin del flash back.

-oooooooohhhhhh ya lo recordé…ups-.

Cuando llegue me encontré con una enojada Zecora.

-…hola-salude esperando que no me digiera nada.

-¿Dónde estabas?-me pregunto.

-fui a talar árboles para muebles para mi casa-le dije.

-¿creí que lo haríamos juntos?-me dijo.

-es que no quería despertarte-.

-bueno, ¿quieres desayunar?-.

-no te preocupes traje naranjas ¿quieres?-.

-si-.

-toma, vi estas naranjas en un árbol-le dije mientras le daba una.

-mmmm…rica-me dijo después de tragar la naranja.

-qué bueno que te guste porque traje mucha-.

-¿eh?-.

-mira…-le dije mientras le mostraba una bolsa que tenía en la bolsa, de hecho no eh visto que tengo en el bolsillo derecho.

-¿qué te parece si hacemos jugo de naranja?-me pregunto.

-me parece muy bien, hace mucho que no tomo jugo-.

Luego fuimos a más dentro de su casa y empezamos a exprimir las naranjas.

-quedara muy rico-intente empezar una conversación.

-sí…-.

-okey…-.

No sé porque pero todo se estaba volviendo muy pero muuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyy incómodo.

-bueno, ahorita regreso-.

-okey…-.

Salí de la casa y cheque que tenía en el bolsillo.

-aaaaaaaa la verga, ¡qué buena suerte!-dije al ver lo que tenía, mi celular y audífonos.

-qué bueno que siempre cargo la batería del teléfono-.

Desbloque el celular, conecte los audífonos me los coloque, puse mi historia entre tus dedos, entre a la casa y vi que Zecora ya había terminado de exprimir.

-¿Qué tienes en las orejas?-me pregunto.

-son audífonos, un invento humano-le respondí.

-y ¿Qué hacen?-.

-pues es para escuchar música y no molestar a los que están alrededor tuyo, ya vez que no a todos le gusta lo mismo-.

-¿puedo escuchar?-.

-si claro, aquí tienes-le dije mientras le daba los audífonos, se los coloco difícilmente por el hecho que no tiene manos sino cascos.

-oh, pero ¿Cómo hicieron que la voz se haya quedado ahí?-.

-no lo sé-le dije.

-bueno aquí tienes-.

-bueno seguiré con los muebles-.

-seguiremos-.

-pero…-.

-sin peros-.

-okay-dije mientras agachaba la cabeza derrotado, soy muy independista pero lo menos que quería tener eran problemas con Zecora.

Nos dirigimos a donde puse los troncos que tale, Zecora le quitaba la corteza mientras yo corte 4 pedazos chicos que serán bancos, una grande que será una mesa, con cuidado con un pedazo de madera chico hice unos platos, con el cuchillo hice cucharas, todo paso a paso que me daba Zecora.

Cuando terminamos rodaba la nueva mesa y bancos mientras Zecora llevaba los platos y cucharas.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la cueva?-le pregunte.

-no mucho-me respondió.

-bueno… cuéntame, ¿sabes cómo puedo hablar con las princesas?- (se me olvidaba decirles que el fic se ubica antes de que las ponis conocieran a Zecora o volverse amigas).

-no, quizás si vas a canterlot-.

-y ¿cuánto crees que tarde en llegar caminando?-.

-3 dias-.

-aaaaaahhh que hueva-.

-pero tardas menos en tren-

-no creo que dejen entrar monstruos-.

-pero tú no eres un monstruo-.

-quizá no pienses que lo soy, pero si alguien me ve se irá corriendo, lo sé porque yo aria eso si viera a un ser extraño pidiendo un boleto para el tren-.

-en eso te puedo ayudar-.

-¿cómo?-.

-te podría hacer una poción-.

-¿poción? Espera, ¿eres una hechicera?-.

-si-.

-eso es… ¡genial! entonces me iré en dos meses a canterlot-.

-¿en dos meses?-.

-sí, tengo que aprender como a sobrevivir solo y a utilizar el arco-.

-mira ya llegamos-.

-bueno a poner esto en su nuevo lugar-.

Entramos a la cueva, era amplia lo cual me agrado, pusimos los muebles en su nuevo lugar, improvise una almohada con la bolsa negra llena de hojas, se volvió de noche, Zecora volvió a su casa, me invito a dormir en su casa mientras terminaba mi casa bueno si es que se puede llamar así, me negué, después de un rato Zecora regreso con una manta, me la dio para cubrirme del frio de la noche, se fue otra vez y después me fui a dormir.

UN MES DESPUES.

Sigo viviendo en la cueva, Zecora debes en cuanto me visitaba y me traía regalos para mi casa, los cuales no me podía negar ya que no sabía cómo coño conseguirlos, ya sabía que había un pueblo cerca, creo que se llamaba ponyville, una vez intente salir del bosque pero un grito de una yegua me hiso entrar instantáneamente , bueno mi plan de irme a canterlot en dos meses se desmorono cuando otro humano llego al mismo lugar, era un año mayor que yo, me conto que su misión es ayudarme, su nombre es Fred, nunca creí que tendría que hacer esto con alguien más, pero era mejor tener a un humano para entrenar que una cebra…aunque debo ser honesto muchas veces Zecora hacia que me sorprendiera mucho, una vez le atino a un árbol pintado con círculos que yo pinte y le dio en el mero centro, eso fue cuando me empezó a entrenar tiro con arco cuando termino la poción que me prometió, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Flash back.

-bueno aquí tienes-me dijo Zecora entregándome la poción que nerviosamente le recibía la botella.

Voltee a Fred, quien me dijo.

-vamos, de todos modos necesitas ver a las princesas-.

Tome la poción, sentí como si me hubiera aplastado un buldócer, cuando termine de transformarme no pude evitar sentir nervios.

-y bien, ¿Cómo me veo?-.

-bien, pero ¿Cuánto dura eso Zecora?-.

-5 días, pero hice mucho como para 2 meses-.

-y ¿cómo coños le hago para utilizar un arco sin dedos?-.

-yo te puedo enseñar-.

-¿enserio puedes utilizar un arco?-.

Luego salimos de la casa de Zecora, ella tomo el arco con sus dientes tomo la flecha y la cuerda juntas, cargo el arco y lo disparo, dándole en el centro del árbol, fred y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta a no más poder.

Fin del flash back.

Cuando ya sabía utilizar el arco, empecé mi viaje, Zecora me regalo unas monedas, fui a la estación de trenes, nadie me había notado y faltaba un minuto para que el tren saliera, lo cual me alegro, como era un pueblo pequeño y pues ya había estado en un pueblo casi igual de pequeño que este donde todos conocían a todos, lo menos que quería era ser notado y que me pregunten sobre mí, ya estaba dentro, un poni se sentó junto a mí y otros dos enfrente, no me molestaba pero en realidad no quisiera hablar con ellos ya que podía meter la pata.

**Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios me ayudan mucho nos leemos luego XD.**


	4. salvando a la inocente

**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo el cuarto capítulo del fic, como siempre espero que les guste, comenten, es gratis.**

Yo estaba sentado viendo por la ventana el paisaje, recordando lo último que me enseño Zecora.

-¿Qué es este tatuaje que tengo en el trasero?-

-es tu Cutie Mark-

-y ¿para qué sirve?-

-es tu habilidad especial-

-y la mí es una flecha en el centro de un tablero de dardos ¿Qué significa?-

-que tu habilidad especial es la precisión-

-wow-

Uno de los ponis hablo, haciendo que vuelva a la realidad, Es un poni terrestre con color café claro, es joven, tiene la crin liso de color amarillo oscuro crema y su Cutie Mark es una palmera igual a la de Piña Colada.

-eh, tú el que está viendo por la ventana-dijo aquel poni.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-le pregunte, un tanto molesto ya que no quería hablar.

-podrías pasarme ese periódico, por favor-

-sí, claro-le dije mientras le daba el periódico.

-creí que no hablabas-dijo otra poni, esta era unicornio con color amarillo, una melena azul y la cola con una vena más ligera de la cola, los ojos rojos de frambuesa y una Cutie Mark de tres corazones; dos de color azul claro y un color verde claro.

-sí, parecía que el gato te comió la lengua-dijo otro poni, este era, no sé cómo se diría ese color, era como un gris azulino, melena negra y su Cutie Mark eran tres tréboles .

-pues no esperaba estar en la ventana, me distraigo fácilmente-les dije buscando una excusa.

-¿cómo te llamas?-me pregunto la poni amarilla.

-eh…mi nombre-le respondí nervioso ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?.

-sí, que ¿no lo recuerdas?-me pregunto con tono burlesco.

-si lo recuerdo…es…afterlife-respondí con la primera cosa en ingles que se me vino a la mente.

-mucho gusto afterlife, mi nombre es lemon hearts-me dijo la poni.

-el gusto es mío-le dije-y tú el que me pidió el periódico ¿cómo te llamas?-

-coconut-me respondió.

-y tú el que dijo que el gato se comió mi lengua-

-lucky clover-me dijo.

-bueno, ¿Qué cuentan?-pregunte.

-nada-me dijeron al unísono.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y fije mi vista a la ventana.

-y ¿tu?-me pregunto lemon hearts.

-nada-le respondí.

Luego de eso todos se quedaron en silencio, bueno solo entre ellos tres hablaban, yo solo veía la hermosa naturaleza.

-¿siempre eres así de serio?-me pregunto coconut.

-sí, ¿por qué?-

-es que, no eh conocido a alguien tan callado hace mucho tiempo-

-de veces es mejor quedar callado en vez de decir una tontería-

-muy cierto-dijo lemon.

-y ¿de que hablaban?-pregunte.

-¿que no sabes que día es mañana?-pregunto lucky clover.

-no-

-mañana será el día de los corazones y cascos-

-"día de los corazones y cascos, creo que es igual a san Valentín por el hecho de la parte de corazones"-pensé.

-ñe-dije mientras alzaba los hombros.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso nada más?-preguntaron todos al unísono.

-¿Qué han practicado todo este tiempo el unísono o qué?, además yo solo voy a canterlot para hablar con la princesa-al darme cuenta de lo que dije me tape la boca con los cascos.

-pues que tengas buena suerte con eso-dijo lucky clover y todos empezaron a reír.

-y ¿para qué quieres hablar con la princesa?-me pregunto lemon.

-eeh…este-veo por todas partes y me fijo en el periódico que me pidió coconut, era sobre reclutamiento para la guardia real-para reclutarme a la guardia real-

-oh, pues en ese caso…buena suerte enserio, han matado a muchos guardias últimamente-dijo coconut.

-de veces es mejor morir peleando que vivir con miedo-dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-miren ya llegamos-dijo lemon.

-por fin-dije, cuando se detuvo el tren mire el lugar con asombro, sacudí mi cabeza para concéntrame en mi objetivo… PAAAAAAN.

Corrí directo a la panadería, pero me detuve a medio camino ya que recordé que solo tengo bitz para el tren de regreso a ponyville, entonces saco de un morralito que me traje conmigo una manzana y la empiezo a comer de mala gana, ya que todo el tiempo era pura fruta para desayunar, almorzar, comer y cenar y ya estaba harto.

Empecé a caminar y a preguntar dónde podía encontrar a la princesa, cuando llego me recibe una pequeña fila, de seguro por el hecho que estaban reclutando, cuando llego al frente una poni rosada con crin gris que estaba sentada detrás de una mesa me recibe.

-buenas noches, señor-me dijo la poni.

-"señor, pero si yo tengo 16 años, que raro mi prima tenía razón que en una de esas me dirían señor"-pensé, para luego decir-buenas noches-

-bueno, ya que casi cerramos lo hare rápido-me dijo.

-¡¿eh?!-pregunte.

-los entrenamientos empiezan el jueves, tiene que llenar este formulario, y el primer día de trabajo será el lunes, adiós-me dijo mientras me daba un papel, y me arrastraba a la salida.

-espe…-no alcance a decir algo ya que me cerró la puerta en la cara-no mame-dije mientras me sobaba la nariz.

Empecé a recorrer la ciudad para ver donde dormir, encontré un callejón oscuro, pero algo me llamo la atención, era un terrestre sosteniendo un cuchillo con su casco, estaba amenazando a una unicornio.

-¡auxilio!-gritaba la unicornio iba a ayudarla pero sentí como la poción de Zecora estaba perdiendo efecto, cuando termine de transformarme agarre un pedazo de madera que estaba tirada, me acerque a los unicornios estos se percataron de mi presencia y me vieron asombrados, hice una seña con mi cabeza para que la unicornio se fuera.

-…gracias-me dijo para irse corriendo, dejándonos solos al unicornio y a mi solos.

-oye desgraciado que pensabas hacerle-le dije

-…a…yo…-es lo único que me dijo luego me apunto con el cuchillo-aléjate-

Me acerque con el pedazo de madera-te arrepentirás de eso-fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a pelear, me alcanzo apuñalarle y yo lo golpee con el trozo de madera dejándolo inconsciente.

-… ¿estás bien?...-me pregunto la unicornio.

-sí, y ¿tu?- me acerque a ella me incline para estar a su altura.

-…si gracias-me vio y se percató que salía la sangre de la apuñalada-estas sangrando.

-oh, sí bueno deberías irte a tu casa-le dije mientras tapaba la herida.

-ven, te voy a curar-me dijo.

-okey-ella se me acerco e hiso brillar su cuerno, cuando termino ya se había curado la herida.

-gracias-le dije mientras me ponía de pie.

-¿Qué eres?-me pregunto.

-un humano- le respondí.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Juan David pero me dicen JD- (ya sé que David no es apellido y en realidad no sé porque en el resumen anterior puse ´por mi nombre y apellido´)-¿y tú?-

-lyra heartstrings-

-mucho gusto-dije mientras estiraba mi mano para saludarla.

-¿que son estas cosas que salen de tus cascos?-

-son dedos y no se llaman cascos si no manos-

-interesante-

-bueno me tengo que ir adormir nos vemos-

Tome de mi morralito una poción de Zecora, la tome y vuelvo a ser un pony.

-¿Dónde dormirás?-

-no sé, acabo de llegar y no tengo suficiente dinero como para ir a un hotel-le dije.

-si quieres puedes dormir en mi casa, vivo con una amiga-

-gracias-

-sígueme-

-okey-

La seguí y cuando llegamos nos encontramos a una pony terrestre amarilla con crin mitad azul y mitad rosa.

-por fin llegas lyra…-dijo la pony antes de verme-¿Quién es tu amigo?-

-oh él es Ju…-no termino de hablar ya que le tape la boca con mi casco.

-soy afterlife-le dije.

-mucho gusto, yo soy bon-bon-me dijo mientras estiraba su pata y yo le respondí el saludo.

-el gusto es mío-

Lyra me vio con cara confundida y yo solo la saque para hablar con ella.

-¿Por qué le mentiste a bon-bon?-me pregunto.

-porque estoy pasando por desapercibido-

-oohh, okey-

En eso llego bon-bon.

-¿quieren cenar?-

-sí, bueno si no es una molestia-

-claro que no afterlife, vénganse par de tortolos-

Yo y lyra nos sonrojamos por el comentario de bon-bon, entramos y cenamos PAAAAAAAAAN.

-baya que te gusta el pan, te terminaste 3 en 5 minutos-dijo bon-bon.

-si es que hace mucho que no como pan-dije un poco apenado.

-bueno déjame mostrarte tu cuarto-me dijo lyra.

-okey-dije mientras la seguía.

Llegamos a la habitación y lyra me dijo.

-bueno, aquí está que descanses bien-me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla e irse sonrojada.

-igualmente-dije algo sorprendido.

Entre a la habitación y me puse en la cama, después de un rato quede dormido. Cuando desperté escuche a decir a lyra.

-despierta, es hora de desayunar-me dijo.

-buenos días-le dije.

-buenos días-

-¿y donde esta bon-bon?-

-oh ella se fue temprano para caminar, es su rutina diaria-me dijo.

-oh okey-

-ven, hay pan para desayunar-me dijo mientras salía.

-"PAAAAAAN"-pensé.

Me fui con lyra a desayunar, durante todo el desayuno hablando sobre los humanos, al parecer le interesaba mucho mi especie.

**Bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y comenten. Adiós **


	5. me senti

**Hola a todos, volví con otro capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste y comenten.**

Cuando termine el desayuno fui por mi morral y note que lyra no me quitaba la vista de encima, de veces me hacía sentir incomodo, luego de un rato hablando llego bon-bon con un semental que ya conocía. (Les recuerdo que estas partes de la historia son antes de muchas cosas, por eso lyra no enloqueció al ver a JD como humano)

-oh, afterlife, no esperaba verte aquí-me dijo coconut.

-coconut, yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí-le dije.

-¿Qué? Ya encontraste tu pony especial-me pregunto.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-no recuerdas lo que dijimos ayer, hoy es el día de los corazones y cascos-me respondió-yo encontré a la mía mientras iba a buscarla aquí-dijo mientras abrazaba a bon-bon.

-pues…-mire a lyra, estaba detrás mío, y note el rubor que tenía en sus mejillas-mejor ven quisiera hablar de semental a semental-le dije

Nos fuimos de la casa de lyra, y empezamos la plática.

-entonces que, ¿todavía no estás seguro si es la indicada?-me pregunto

-lo que pasa es que, ayer salve a lyra de un tipo con un cuchillo, no sé si la quería asaltar o violar, pero el punto es que la salve, desde ese momento se comporta muy cariñosa conmigo-

-oh, entonces ella está enamorada de tu acto heroico-

-sí, y no quisiera pues herirla al momento de irme-

-¿te reclutaron?-

-mañana será los entrenamientos y es cuando empiecen a reclutar, ya me dieron un formulario-

-enserio que eres persistente-

-alguien me dijo que era mi destino-

-y ¿Qué harás?

-pues, no sé si en realidad está enamorada de mi pero la verdad si es muy linda-"espera ¿que acabo de decir? Me estoy volviendo zoofilico"

-pues no sé cómo ayudarte-

-bueno, regresemos apuesto que ya quieres salir con tu bon-bon-

-sí, regresemos-

Regresamos para ver a lyra y bon-bon hablando, parecía que lyra estaba muy triste

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto coconut

-eh…este…nada-dijo bon-bon a lo cual no creí

-lyra ¿Por qué estas triste?-le pregunte

-nada, una estupidez-

-dime, puedes confiar en mí-

-bueno…bon-bon, nos podrías dejar solos-

-si, vamos coconut, todavía queda mucho día por disfrutar-dijo bon-bon

-nos vemos afterlife, y suerte-

-gracias, te aseguro que mañana entro a la guardia real-le dije mientras los veía irse

-¿guardia real?-me pregunto lyra

-oh sí, me voy a ir a reclutar mañana, por eso estoy aquí, necesitó dinero-le mentí, es lo único que le podía decir

-pero es muy peligroso, no quisiera que te pasara algo-

-por eso quisiera pasar mi último día con una grandiosa unicornio-le dije mientras le estiraba la pata

-¿quieres pasar el día de los cascos y corazones conmigo?-

-sip, no veo a alguien más aquí que sea unicornio que esté hablando conmigo-

-jaja que gracioso-

-pues es la verdad, ¿quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo?-

-¡sí! Si quiero-

-pues como me decían, fuimonos XD-(no la neta si no has visto la leyenda de la llorona animada no tuviste infancia o un niñ con infancia)

-pues fuimonos jejeje-

Salimos de su casa, claro que primero le puso seguro, caminamos muy de cerca, veíamos muchas parejas muy felices, todo era miel sobre hojuelas, es de los días en los que piensas que nada lo iba a arruinar, pero pasamos junto a aquel potro que había acorralado a lyra, junto a otros nos vieron con odio, e hice lo único que se me ocurrió

-lyra, vete ¡ahora!-

-pero…-

-pero nada, vete a casa-

Ella obedeció, y vi que el que había amenazado a lyra con sus amigos iban tras de ella pero los detuve

-¿algún problema?-

-esa voz, tu, tu eres aquella criatura que me ataco-dijo aquel pony

-que creatura, solo soy un semental común y corriente-

-claro que no, tú eres un monstruo, y yo te cazare-

-pero yo que te he hecho, no te eh visto nunca en mi vida-me empecé a hacerme el tonto para evitar problemas

-atrápenlo-dijo aquel pony

-espérenme, autor cambie el ambiente-le dije a creepypastaslender

-a tus ordenes-dije para luego poner kyoto de skrillex.

-así está mejor-dije para ver como dos se me acercaban por atrás, espere el momento oportuno y di una patada trasera, haciendo que uno de ellos se sobara la nariz y al otro lo deje sofocado

Otros se iban acercando por delante, el primero se apresuró a golpearme sin que se diera cuenta le di un golpe en el mentón, pude sentir como crujió sus hueso y callo noqueado solo quedaban tres a los cuales dos ya estaban un poco heridos, hubiera seguido con la pelea pero llego un guardia real

-detengan la pelea-dijo el guardia

-usted no se meta-dijo un Pegaso amarillo

-disculpe guardia, ese pony azul ayer amenazo a mi acompañante-le dije

-usted cállese y sígame-me dijo el guardia

-pero él es culpable de todo esto-

-ya le dije que se calle y me siga-

-¡si, llévese a ese monstruo!-dijo el pony azul

-usted se va con el-dijo el guardián apuntando a un guardia más grande y fuerte

-andando-dijo el grandote

-pero él es monstruo no yo-

-andando le dije-dijo otra vez pero ahora empujando al pony

-ahora usted sígame, la princesa requiere de su presencia-

-…-me quede callado y lo seguí, llegamos al castillo y fuimos al castillo de la princesa donde me esperaban dos yeguas, las dos eran blancas una con la crin negra que es una unicornio y la otra era rubia es una terrestre

-¿es él?-pregunto la rubia

-sí, báñenlo para que pueda ver a la princesa-dijo el guardia

-espera ¿Qué?-pregunte al saber que me iban a bañar-yo me puedo bañar solo-

-ordenes son ordenes señor, mis órdenes es llevarlo aquí con ellas antes de ver a la princesa y lo hare-

-espere, yo no…-sin previo aviso la peli-negro me metió en una tina con su magia, me empezaron a tallar con unas esponjas que estaban adheridas a un palo, y una me paso la esponja por el trasero-oiga, yo me ocupo de esa parte-dije mientras agarraba el palo

-suéltelo-dijo mientras trataba de quitarme el palo, después del baño vi que el guardia se estaba riendo

-vamos con la princesa para que haya valido la pena esto-le dije enojado, el guardia solo se aclaró la garganta y puso una cara seria

-¿te gusto el baño?-me pregunto

-me sentí violado-le dije

-de acuerdo, sígame-me dijo aun tratando de no reír, se puso enfrente de mi para guiarme, si tuviera dedos le hubiera hecho un típico .l.

Llegamos a la sala del trono y ahí la vi por primera vez, frente a mi estaba la gobernante de equestria, la princesa Celestia, el guardia y yo hicimos una reverencia y luego ella hablo

-levántense-dijo, yo y el guardia lo hicimos-guardias, déjenme hablar a solas con el-dijo e inmediato los guardias obedecieron

-princesa Celestia, es un gusto conocerla-dije mientras la veía

-el gusto es mío, Juan David-me dijo

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-le pregunte

-yo fui la que te traje aquí, ven quisiera presentarte a alguien-me dijo mientras me iba a una pared, cuando estuvo cerca de chocar contra de esta, la abrió con su magia, no sé porque pero me trataba como un amigo de toda la vida

-"WTF?"-pensé mientras la seguía, y vi que la volvió a cerrar, llegamos a un cuarto secreto, donde allí había un humano

-Juan, te quiero presentar a futurity-me dijo la princesa

-mucho gusto futurity-dije extendiéndole el casco, el me devolvió el saludo

-igualmente Juan, o prefieres que te llame afterlife jejeje-me dijo

-prefiero que me diga YEI-DI (así era como se pronunciaba)-le dije

-bueno JD, que bueno verte, creo que te la estás pasando bien ¿o me equivoco?-me pregunto futurity

-bien gracias, bueno ya que usted princesa me trajo aquí me puede decir dónde puedo encontrar a la princesa luna y a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía-

-eso tardara JD, y te aseguro que baldra la pena esperar, por ahora necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo futurity

-¿en qué?-pregunte

**Bueno aquí está el quinto cap, espero que les haya gustado que dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos a la próxima chaoo.**


	6. tiene que volver con su actual familia

**Hola amigos y amigas de fanfiction, aquí les traigo el sexto cap de esta aventura, quiero agradecer a todos los que han comentado, y agregado esta historia a favoritas y alerta, espero que les guste.**

Y ahí estaba esperando una respuesta, hasta que futurity hablo.

-mira, es un poco difícil de explicar que es lo que queremos que recuperes-dijo futurity-…veraz, se nos ha sido robada una reliquia sumamente valiosa, necesitamos que la recuperes-

-¿Dónde empiezo a buscar?-pregunte.

-testigos dicen que los ladrones eran terrestres, así que no deben estar lejos de canterlot-

-¿Qué es la reliquia?-

-es una esfera de poder, es sumamente peligrosa en manos equivocadas, en realidad necesitamos que la regreses intacta-dijo Celestia.

-no hay problema, solo hablare con los prisioneros que tengan, quizá tengan una idea de donde habrán ido-

-sígueme, te mandare con un guardia al calabozo para que puedas hablar con cualquier prisionero-

-de acuerdo-dije, Salí junto a la princesa quien llamo a un guardia quien me conduciría a los calabozos, espero que algo me dé una idea donde encontrar la esfera que hablaban Celestia y futurity.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE CELESTIA

Cuando el joven Juan David se fue futurity se me acerco diciéndome

-no te vez convencida-

-no creo que él sea el, y aunque lo sea es solo un niño -

-recuerda que cuando toque esa espada pude ver quién y qué hará-me dijo-dije lo mismo de luna y mira-

-y tenías razón-

-¿cuándo le diremos?-

-creo que es muy rápido para eso-

-y muy duro, recuerda que más se lo ocultes, mas enojado estará-

-lo sé, pero no es de todos los días le dices a alguien 'hola, ¿sabes?, eres la reencarnación de mi hermano, que murió junto a nuestro padre mientras protegían a nuestra madre durante daba a luz a luna', simplemente no es normal escuchar eso-

-pero él lo entenderá, recuerdas, yo lo predije-

-si, al igual que predijiste que él nos salvara... de nuevo-

-o morirá en el intento-

-recuerdo aquel día-

-pero pasado en el pasado, ahora es el presente, entonces creo que será mejor mandarlo a su mundo-

-les mande una carta a mis guardias que siguieran el plan, en cuanto agarre la esfera lo mandara a su mundo-

-de acuerdo, ahora cámbiame a mi forma original, que es muy incómodo ser un humano-

Acto seguido convertí a futurity a un pony, era un unicornio color verde bandera melena negra y una cutie mark que es un ojo blanco.

-por fin, creí que sería humano para siempre-

-bueno, esperemos que todo salga como lo planeado-dije antes de sentarme en el trono.

-sí-

PUNTO DE VISTA DE JD

Estaba siendo guiado por un guardia a los calabozos encontrándome con una grata sorpresa

-creo que ya encerraron al verdadero monstruo-dijo aquel pony que amenazo a lyra

-sí, ya vi que estas tras las rejas-

-hijo de puta-

-bueno, no vengo a hablar aquí contigo, sigamos viendo quien me puede ayudar guardia-

-a sus órdenes señor-empezamos a caminar más adentro de los calabozos .

Vi que muchos trataban de agarrar al guardia o a mí, pero hubo un recluso que me llamo la atención, estaba de espaldas, parecía que estaba metido en sus problemas.

-deme información de él-le dije al guardia.

-su nombre es snake, ex-guardia real, acusado de traición a equestria, fue uno de los mejores, dice que dos guardias de aquí trataban de robarle a la princesa Celestia-

-¡hey! snake-él al escuchar mi voz volteo a verme-¿tienes un momento?-

-es mejor que estar encerrado-se puso de pie y espero que el guardia abriera la celda.

-necesito tu ayuda-le dije.

-¿en qué?-

-creo que esta conversación sería mejor en privado ¿nos llevaría a un lugar menos lleno?-le pregunte al guardia.

-claro síganme-respondió el guardia, nos guio a un cuarto de interrogación, cuando entramos el guardia salió y empecé a hablar con snake.

-bueno, primero que nada, me llamo afterlife, y necesito información-

-¿de qué?-

-se le fue robada una reliquia a la princesa Celestia, el cual tengo que regresar-

-¿Por qué crees que te ayudare?-

-porque no creo que te gustaría estar aquí por el resto de tus días-

-buen punto, ¿Qué quiere saber?-

-¿A dónde irías a esconderte?-

-con todos los años que tenia de guardia diría que en un establecimiento, nunca sospechan que estarán ahí-

-entonces dices que podrían estar debajo nuestras narices-

-prácticamente, ¿sabes que especie eran?-

-sí, tengo entendido que son terrestres-

-tengo la idea de quienes pudieron ser, pero te costara caro-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-solo dos cosas-

-¿Qué?-

-un nuevo juicio para demostrar mi inocencia y ver a esos dos pudriéndose en el calabozo-me dijo

-¿a quienes?-

-a runner y a nameless, ellos me dejaron pudriendo aquí, ellos habían planeado robarle a Celestia, yo no tuve nada que ver-

-si lo que me dices es verdad, veré como podré sacarte de aquí-

-los puede encontrar en la tienda de magia, está cerca-

-de acuerdo, gracias, veré si te puedo ayudar-

-adiós señor afterlife-

-adiós snake-

Salí del cuarto de interrogación directamente donde estaba el guardia esperándome.

-lléveme a la tienda de magia-

-si señor-

-y no me diga señor-

-si señor-

-"esto no puede ser peor"-

Seguí al guardia, salimos a la ciudad, me guio a un establecimiento estilo gótico, entre y vi a dos terrestres, uno era azul con melena blanca y el otro era rojo con melena negra.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunto el rojo.

-venimos a ver que podemos comprar-le dije rápidamente.

-tenemos buenos productos, desde pociones hasta collares mágicos, todo lo que pueda imaginar y más-dijo el azul.

-¿me podrían dar sus nombres?-

-sí, yo soy runner y mi compañero es nameless-dijo el rojo.

-ok, de casualidad tiene una esfera-

-d-disculpe-dijo nameless

-sí, quisiera comprar una-

-n-no sabemos de qué está hablando, no existen esas cosas-

-bueno, veré que más hay-

-como deseé señor-

-"PUTA MADRE, QUE NO PUENDEN DEJAR DE DECIRME SEÑOR"-pensé.

Me fije toda la tienda hasta que me acerque a una cosa de forma circular cubierta por una manta, me acerque para ver que era, cuando acerque mi casco se ilumino en una luz azul, definitivamente era lo que buscaba.

-¿Por qué no podía ser un cliente bueno y no meter sus narices donde no lo llaman?-escuche la voz de runner.

-con que estaba en lo cierto, ustedes la robaron-dije tranquilo.

-no sé de qué coño está hablando pero le sugiero que se valla antes de que se ponga feo-

-creo que es demasiado tarde para eso-dijo nameless.

-vengan, cuando quieran-dije encarándolos.

Los dos se me dejaron venir, cuando los tuve cerca estire mi casco izquierdo haciendo que runner se pegara, nameless me derribo dándome golpes en la cara, en eso llegaron unos guardias apuntándole a nameless y runner con lanzas.

-TIRENSE AL SUELO, ESTAN ARRESTADOS-dijo uno.

-"¿enserio? Ya están en el suelo y todavía dice eso"-pensé, un guardia se me acerco y me ayudo a pararme-gracias, estos dos robaron a la princesa Celestia e incriminaron a snake, programen un nuevo juicio hacia snake-le dije al guardia que me trajo de un principio.

-sí señor-

-"ME LLEVA LA GRAN PUTA, DEJEN DE DECIRME PINCHE SEÑOR"-me acerque donde estaba la esfera, vi que los guardias ya se habían llevado a nameless y a runner, le quite la manta, vi que la esfera estaba brillando, la tome con mi casco y luego veo como todo se destrozaba, cerré mis ojos para luego abrirlos, cuando los abrí vi y sentí algo que no me lo esperaba.

**Bueno aquí esta otro cap de esta historia, lamento si me quedo mal o que no se entienda mucho, se me terminaron las ideas y esto es lo mejor que pude sacar, les aseguro que el siguiente cap será mejor.**

**P.D: todavía no sé escribir escenas de lucha**

**Nos leemos. chaooo**


	7. adiós mundo humano

**Hola ¿Cómo han estado?, este capítulo lo pensé antes de irme a dormir después de la noche mexicana, espero que le guste y sin más los dejo para que lean en paz. **

Abrí los ojos y con lo que presencie fue sumamente inesperado… o al menos para mí, puesto que volví a ser humano, y enfrente de mi estaban mis amigos y familiares, la primera en decirme algo fue mi primita, me abrazo y dijo.

-qué bueno que despertaste del coma-dijo antes de romper en llanto, estaba feliz de verme despertar, hace mucho que deseaba volver a ver a mi familia en persona, ahora estaban junto a mí.

-es bueno regresar-le dije a mi pequeña prima, luego vi que en uno de mis brazos estaba un peluche, deduje que era de ella ya que era la única pequeña en la habitación del hospital-creo que esto es tuyo-

Ella miro el peluche y asintió-se llama Fred, te lo deje para que te acompañara en tus sueño-

-gracias-dije aun abrazándola mientras sonreía.

-we, que bueno que estés con nosotros-dijo Joel, a su lado estaban los demás de mis amigos.

-Marcus, Peter, Joel y pau, vengan hijos de su maíz-dije mientras extendía las manos, a lo cual los cuatro se juntaron al abrazo-¿Cómo les ha ido?-

- *sniff* no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso *sniff*-dijo paulina llorando.

-no prometo nada-

-te extrañamos-dijo Peter.

-¿Cuánto estuve dormido?-

-casi todas las vacaciones, un mes más o menos-dijo Marcus.

-wow, fue mucho-antes de que se separaran de mi vi a alguien que nunca es bueno ver-¿Qué hace el aquí?-

-eh, pues…tu tío supo lo de tu acto y quiso venir a verte-dijo mi mamá.

-aléjate de mí, no quiero nada de usted-

El solo asintió y se fue, todos los demás se me acercaban me abrazaban y me decían cosas como "que te recuperes" "te extrañe" y bla bla bla, todos estaban feliz de verme despierto

DOS AÑOS DESPUES.

Esto años fueron muy duros para mí, empezó desde que mis abuelitos se fueron a un asilo para viejos, aunque en realidad eso no fue lo duro, si no que vendimos nuestra casa, lo cual nos llevó a la casa de mi padre, donde vivía el y mi hermano, no me llevaba bien con ninguno de los dos, siempre dicen que soy una mala influencia para la pequeña sobrina que venía en camino, como sea, conseguí un trabajo, como un cargador, todos los días extrañaba a mis amigos y aquel mundo, Zecora, lyra, futurity y a la princesa Celestia, como quisiera regresar ahí, o tan siquiera a mi vieja casa.

TRES AÑOS DESPUES.

Ahora he vuelto a mi ciudad, como se nota que aquí faltaba ya, casi que no reconocía al barrio, tengo un vecino que intenta ser alguien como rapero, aunque sus raps son tan malos como la leche y miel juntas, toda la ciudad llena de bandas, literalmente si no tienes aunque sea un arma o algo para defenderte estarías ya sea en un hospital o en un ataúd en los peores casos, actualmente vivo en mi antigua casa solo.

Alguien toca la puerta, me levanto y abro la puerta y veo que era Marcus, junto con Joel, fueron los únicos que no se habían movido de la ciudad.

-bro, necesitamos que hagas algo-me dijo Marcus.

-¿Qué?-

-necesitamos que vayas por un pedido-dijo Joel.

-¿y? ¿Qué no pueden ir por el ustedes?-

-no tenemos nada con que ir -

-ok, donde será-

Después de decirme donde, entre a mi casa y me puse una chamarra doble cara, de un lado verde y al otro lado negro, me puse del lado negro y unos pantalones vaqueros, me puse mi casco y enseguida enciendo mi moto y me pongo en marcha.

Después de un rato conduciendo me estaba quedando sin gasolina, así que fui a una gasolinera para llenar el tanque y seguir.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE: ¿?

Mientras que el conocido como JD recargaba su tanque se veía muy pensativo, quizá solo una duda que a casi a todos nos hacemos ¿Cuánto durare más?, luego de terminar de pagar por la gasolina siguió su camino, cuando se acercó a su destino pudo divisar a una conocida, fue bajando la velocidad y paro enfrente de ella y se quitó el casco.

-hola pau, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto JD

-hola Juan, busco trabajo, pero yo sería la que debe preguntar.

-vengo por un pedido de Marcus y Joel, y ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-no tan bien, estoy un poco enferma-

-oh, espero que te recuperes-

-gracias, y a ti ¿cómo te ha ido?-

-bien, gracias-

-bueno, me tengo que ir-

-sí, fue un placer haber hablado contigo-

-igual-

-adiós-

-que te vaya bien-

El hiso una seña militar sentado y se puso en marcha, cuando por fin que llego a su destino le dieron una bolsa pequeña, la que tenía unas piezas para una motocicleta.

-gracias-agradeció el motociclista.

-ten cuidado con eso we, son prácticamente irremplazables-dijo un gran señor que sus ropas estaban llenas de grasa.

-"por eso me mandaron hasta aquí" ok, lo tendré-

-que dios te bendiga hijo-

-gracias, igualmente-dijo para poder regresar a su casa, ya a medio camino pudo ver como se hacía de noche, cuando iba a irse a un lugar donde dormir, pero algo paso…algo malo.

Cuando se acercaba a un motel un carro se atravesó en su camino, el conductor de aquel automóvil trataba de cambiar de carril y esto provoco que el pobre de nuestro amigo muriera en el impacto, en cuanto esto paso los dueños del carro trataron todo lo posible por resucitarlo, pero era tarde, él ya había muerto casi inmediatamente.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE JD

¿¡DONDE ESTOY!? Solo recuerdo haberme estrellado contra un carro, luego estoy en una clase de bosque, lo que más me sorprende es que no me duela nada…eso y que me parece conocido aquí, empiezo a caminar para ver si puedo conseguir ayuda, camine y recordé que era aquí…si estoy en lo correcto y si es que todavía vive aquí podría ayudarme, escuche el crujir de unas ramas que estaban siendo pisadas, volteo lentamente para encontrarme con un animal hibrido tenía cabeza y cuerpo de león, orejas y alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión, rápidamente me fui de ahí corriendo, ya que no había nada con que defenderme, así seguí hasta que llegue a un pueblo, como era de noche nadie me veía, cuando voltee pude ver que me había salvado de la gran criatura, tome aire, luego sentí como algo me pegaba en la espalda, pude escuchar como mis huesos tronaban, cuando vi que me había pegado, me quede muy sorprendido, HABIA REGRESADO A AQUEL MUNDO, solo que ahora es ahora, una pony naranja con crin amarilla fue la que me ataco.

-alto, no busco problemas-dije a aquella pony, que al parecer no me había escuchado ya que se ponía en posición de ataque.

**Bueno, aquí está el nuevo cap, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y recomendaciones, hasta la próxima chaoo.**


	8. un día nuevo, una vida nueva

**Hooooola a todos, hoy les traigo un nuevo cap, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, sin más que decir aquí esta.**

Cuando se me acerco la pony para darme un cabezazo lo pude esquivar, no tan fácil pero pude esquivarlo, ella iba a volver a intentarlo, pero se detuvo, me dio un mal presentimiento así que voltee atrás para ver como una Pegaso azul se acercaba a mí a toda velocidad, muy apenas lo pude esquivar, las dos ponis chocaron, yo vi la oportunidad para huir, ya que no quería herir a alguien, corrí al bosque, rápidamente subí a un árbol, cuando supe que estaba muy oculto vi para todos los lados para ver si estaban cercas aquellas ponis, cuando no vi nada suspire de alivio, pero no dure mucho ya que sentí como se sacudía el árbol, mire para abajo y vi que la poni naranja estaba pateándola, salte y caí cerca de ella y empecé a correr nuevamente.

-¿QUE CORRALES?, REGRESA AQUÍ-escuche hablar a aquella poni, la ignore y seguí corriendo, cuando veo a todos lado vi que la había perdido suspire de alivio y seguí con mi camino tranquilo.

-¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?-escuche de tras de mí, cuando voltee vi como la pegasa estaba acercando se a mi rápidamente.

-"…mierda"-pensé antes de recibir el impacto.

NARRACION DE: ¿?

Rainbow dash se estrelló contra Juan mandándolo fuertemente contra un árbol dejándolo inconsciente, en eso llego una sus amiga, twilight, al ver a Juan inconsciente fue con él y lo reviso.

-¿Por qué lo atacaste?-

-¿Qué?, que tal si era peligroso-

-claro que no, no escuchaste que le dijo a applejack: alto, no busco problemas-le dijo fluttershy.

-pero…-

-el quizá solo huía de algo del bosque everfree, pero tenían que ir a cazarlo-

-qué pasaría si no hubiéramos reaccionado applejack y yo-

-el no estaría inconsciente, ayúdame a llevarlo con fluttershy para que lo ayude-

-ok, pero no te enojes-

Y así las dos empezaron a cargar a Juan hasta la casa de fluttershy en el trayecto se encontraron con applejack, cuando llegaron con fluttershy quien las recibió tímidamente, se asustó al ver a Juan pero se tranquilizó cuando twilight le dijo que no era peligroso y empezó a revisarlo de pies a cabeza.

-ahora que lo pienso twilight, podrías habernos teletransportado-dijo rainbow, mientras que twilight se daba un facepalm, cuando fluttershy termino de checarlo fue con sus amigas y les pregunto.

-¿Qué le paso?...si quieren decirme claro-dijo fluttershy con su típica voz baja.

-bueno, hace como unos minutos recibí una carta dela princesa Celestia diciendo que buscáramos a alguien cerca del everfree, dijo que era un humano, explicando que era como un mono con poco pelo, fui con rainbow y applejack para que me ayudaran a encontrarlo, nos separamos y después de unos minutos escuché un estruendo, fui al origen del ruido y vi que rainbow dash lo había noqueado, ella y applejack lo estaban cazando, y les había dicho que solo lo buscaran y lo guiaran hasta a mí-

-oh, bueno, solo está un poco golpeado, tenía raspones en la espalda que ahorita se los limpiare, applejack, podrias traerme el alcohol y algodón de mi cuarto-

-claro dulzura-después de decir eso fue por lo que le mandaron y regreso minutos después.

-en poco tiempo recuperara la conciencia-

-gracias fluttershy, ahora tenemos que pensar en donde dejarlo-dijo twilight.

-si quieren lo puedo cuidar-dijo fluttershy.

-ok, gracias fluttershy-dijo twilight.

-de nada-

-bueno, ya se está haciendo un poco tarde-dijo rainbow.

-sí, nos vemos mañana, tengo que mandarle una carta a la princesa para que sepa que encontramos a quien buscamos, nos vemos-

-sí, adiós a todas-dijo applejack.

-hasta mañana-dijo fluttershy.

-adiós-dijo rainbow para luego irse volando.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, PUNTO DE VISTA DE: JUAN.

-¡Auch! Mi cabeza- me había despertado ya que la luz del sol me llegaba directo a los ojos, me dolía mucho la cabeza, trate de recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior.

-anotaron las placas-dije medio dormido.

Solo recuerdo que vi a la pegasa ¡LA PEGASA!, ahora sé que nada está bien, vi mi alrededor mío, estaba en una casa (muy bonita por cierto), me pare y vi que en la mesa había frutas y otros alimentos, estoy hambriento pero no, SIMPLEMENTE NO, trato de salir pero un ruido me detuvo, venían de las escaleras, me volví a acostar y fingí estar dormido, escuche una linda voz, abrí un poco un ojo, vi que una pegasa amarilla estaba hablando con un conejo blanco.

-oh vamos ángel, solo estará aquí hasta que despierte y me asegure que este bien-dijo la pegasa, luego vi cómo se me acercaba, cerré mi ojo y sentí su casco en mi frente, luego de unos segundos escuche-espero que te guste lo que te deje-

Luego escuche como se alejaba lentamente, escuche la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, volví a pararme.

-bueno veo que no hay problema-

El conejo al verme que me había despertado, me enseño una charola llena de comida.

-jeje gracias amiguito-dije tomando un trozo de pan de la charola; el conejo solo roto los ojos.

MENTE DE ANGEL.

-si este idiota sigue con así no ve va importar lo que me allá dijo fluttershy- pensó el conejo antes de irse saltando.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE: JUAN.

Que tierno conejo, bueno empecé a comerme el pan, está bueno, ¿lo habrá hecho ella?, seguí comiendo, luego escuche como se abría la puerta y vi que dos ponis entraron, era la Pegaso y una unicornio morada, las dos no se sorprendieron al verme o eso creía, al principio se me acercaban lentamente, debía hacer algo para que no me tuvieran miedo.

-…hola…-¿en serio? Es lo único que se me ocurre, las dos se veían nerviosas, así que debo pensar mi próximo paso sabiamente-"¿Cómo están?, tranquilas, no les hare daño no, mejor me podrían decir como llegue aquí, no mejor lo primero"-pensé-¿Cómo están?, tranquilas, no les hare daño, aunque me gustaría saber cómo llegue aquí-dije-"…mierda, espero que no se pongan nerviosas con la pregunta"-

-he…yo te traje, veraz…mi amiga rainbow dash se estrelló contra ti y pues te traje para que te revisaran que no estuvieras herido-dijo la unicornio morada.

-ha, pues creo que deberé hablar con esa tal rainbow, como sea, gracias por ayudarme y también por la comida-

-de nada…pero ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-bien, gracias-

-he, ¿tienes nombre?-

-sí, perdónenme por mi descortesía, Juan David o me pueden decir JD, y ustedes como se llaman-

-mi nombre es twilight sparkle-dijo la unicornio morada.

-e-el…mío es f-fluttershy-dijo la pegasa amarilla totalmente inaudible.

-¿disculpa? No escuche tu nombre.

-flu…tter…shy-

-un poco más fuerte por favor-

-flutter…shy-

-¿fluttershy? ¿Así es o me equivoco?-

-sí, así es-dijo twilight.

-¿es tímida?-

-sí-

-no te preocupes fluttershy, no te hare daño, confía en mi-dije, mientras le acercaba mi mano a ella, a lo cual un poco dudosa acercaba su casco hasta que la tome y lo agite-vez, no tienes que temerme-

-o…ok-

-bueno, lamentamos haberte interrumpido tu desayuno-

-no hay problema, ¿me harían el favor de acompañarme?-

-claro-dijeron antes de sentarse junto a mí, estuvimos hablando, me hacían preguntas como "¿Qué eres?" una de las preguntas de fluttershy y "¿de dónde vienes?" una pregunta de twililght, creo que esas preguntas me seguirán todo el día.

**Bueno aquí esta otro cap, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, nos leemos luego, chaooo.**


End file.
